The present invention relates to a window control device for controlling the light transmittance and movement of a light control glass in a vehicle door.
Technologies for controlling the light transmittance of window glasses installed in vehicle doors have been known (for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0140308). The technology of the publication adjusts the amount of light through a window glass based on operation of the operation panel attached to the inner panel of the vehicle door.
Further, a technology has been known that is used in a vehicle door provided with a window glass capable of adjusting light transmittance to remedy radio wave reduction through opening and closing control of a window glass (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-132142).
Generally, a vehicle door is equipped with a window regulator that controls movement of the window glass. An operation panel for controlling the light transmittance of the window glass is installed in the inner panel of the vehicle door. In this manner, the number of components installed in a vehicle door has been increasing in recent years. Such an increase in the number of components in vehicle doors increases the workload in the manufacture and the troublesomeness of the assembly.